Gum With A Mission
by NinjaSmashley
Summary: “Davis, you don’t have to make me feel worse. Honestly, can’t you say something nice about it?” Mimi crossed her arms, pouting ever so lightly. “Yeah – it seems as if the only nice thing I can say is that – thank the heavens – it’ll grow back!” Pointless.


Here's another story that had to be written so it could stop plaguing my mind. I saw something like this at work, only the friends were arguing in the salon while the poor guy fought crying in the chair.

It's rated T 'cause I just feel like it. Also Davis needs his mouth washed out with soap.

Digimon is not mine. Like I've stated many times, the messed up world in my mind that is based on Digimon should not be put on TV or unveiled to anyone but a therapist. This scene however, feels quite original.

* * *

Davis could not change his facial expression, no matter how loud his mind screamed to his mouth to stop hanging open like a fool. The site of Ken with short hair almost floored him.

Mimi stood behind him, her face red with shame and embarrassment. She paid for his haircut when she accidentally lodged a piece of gum in it. Ken was sitting in front of her while on the metro. Mimi, Yolei, Kari, Ken, and T.K. were heading to the mall, looking to spend a day hanging out and looking for holiday gifts for friends and family. Mimi was talking, almost to the point of yelling when her gum magically flew out of her mouth. It was on a distinct mission to ruin Ken's hair.

The frown on Ken's face showed how uncomfortable he was wearing his hair that short and his anger with Mimi. He reached up, his fingers barely able to grip onto the hair at the base of his scalp. With a look of distaste, his hand felt the top of his head, unhappy with the feel of whatever Kari put in his hair. She called it wax; he called it highly unnecessary. He might have cursed when he said that he didn't want it in his hair, calling it shit. Kari didn't take offense in it, knowing that no matter what, Ken was not happy with any means to make this new hairstyle work.

When the stylist suggested that he buzzed his hair, he had to resist asking her if she was stupid. She made a decent argument when she pointed to the obvious patch of missing hair where the gum embedded itself. It was something that had to be done. Kari and Yolei talked him into it and continued to talk highly of the turn of events, trying to calm his nerves as he resisted crying. T.K. resisted giving his opinion because he would strangle the two if they did the same thing to him. Mimi spent the time fixing her make-up that ran when she became overly emotional during her apologies. Also, staying away from Ken was the smartest thing she could do as his hair fell to the floor.

Yolei lied when she said that she loved it, he could tell. His face looked weird. It wasn't right. It was completely wrong. As soon as he parted from the group, he was going to buy a hat.

His head was cold, too.

"What the fuck," Davis finally said, his mouth continuing to hang open once the words spilled from his mouth. When Davis realized Ken's hair was shorter than his, his mouth managed to hang down further.

"Davis, you don't have to make me feel worse. Honestly, can't you say something nice about it?" Mimi crossed her arms, pouting ever so lightly.

"Yeah – it seems as if the only nice thing I can say is that – thank the heavens – it'll grow back!" Davis almost yelled.

"Come on, guys, it's alright," Ken said, trying to keep the peace. "It's really not that bad." A large smile appeared on his face afterward. It was a fake smile, but it was the only thing he felt like doing to ease the tension in the air. In actuality, the stylist did a good job. The haircut was good, even, and precise. Once time passed, he would get used to it and _maybe_ even like it – but that hour was far, far away. Until then, he could only fake a smile.

Davis and Mimi didn't see it that way as they looked right through the smile on his face.

"Why do you care so much anyways?" Mimi yelled at Davis, a small amount of red appearing on her cheeks.

"Because Ken is **stupidly** _way_ too nice to tell you off." To Ken, he asked, "Are you really going to fucking let her get away with this? We should cut her hair off!"

"We should cut that tongue out of your foul mouth!"

With his hands over his ears, Ken protected his hearing when the two DigiDestined characterized as hot-headed began to scream at each other, taking the somewhat small situation and blowing it was out of proportion. After a decent amount of time, they finished arguing over his current hairstyle and started making it personal.

"Are you sure you're not blonde somewhere in that bad weave?"

Seeing only chaos in the near future, Ken slipped out and left the two to battle it out. Sure, someone should be there to protect Davis when Mimi begins to batter him, which Ken had no doubt in happening. A referee would be nice, but Ken needed a hat.

* * *

Please read and review. All input is greatly appreciated. If anything, focus on the characterization. And yes, I did spell that word correctly on the first try. =) Go me.


End file.
